It takes two to make one
by FurrBallXXL
Summary: A man finds true love in the most intresing way... This fan fic has around 12 pages of intercoure (VIEWER DISGRESSION IS ADVIZED)


div id="content" class="mw-body" style="margin-left: 11em; padding: 1.25em 1.5em 1.5em; border-width: 1px 0px 1px 1px; border-style: solid; border-color: #a7d7f9; border-image: initial; margin-top: -1px; color: #252525; direction: ltr; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"  
h1 id="firstHeading" class="firstHeading" lang="en" style="color: #000000; background: none; font-weight: normal; margin: 0px 0px 0.25em; overflow: visible; padding: 0px; border-bottom: 1px solid #a2a9b1; font-size: 1.8em; line-height: 1.3; font-family: 'Linux Libertine', Georgia, Times, serif; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongDepression (mood)/strong/em/span/span/h1  
div id="bodyContent" class="mw-body-content" style="position: relative; line-height: 1.6; font-size: 0.875em; z-index: 0; text-align: left;"  
div id="siteSub" style="font-size: 12.88px;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongFrom Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia/strong/em/span/span/div  
div id="contentSub" style="font-size: 11.76px; line-height: 1.2em; margin: 0px 0px 1.4em 1em; color: #545454; width: auto;" /div  
div id="jump-to-nav" class="mw-jump" style="overflow: hidden; height: 0px; zoom: 1; user-select: none; margin-top: -1.4em; margin-bottom: 1.4em;" /div  
div id="mw-content-text" class="mw-content-ltr" dir="ltr" lang="en" style="direction: ltr;"  
div class="hatnote" style="font-style: italic; padding-left: 1.6em; margin-bottom: 0.5em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong"Despair" redirects here. For other uses of despair, see a class="mw-disambig" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Despair (disambiguation)" href=" wiki/Despair_(disambiguation)"Despair (disambiguation)/a. For the mood disorder, see a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Major depressive disorder" href=" wiki/Major_depressive_disorder"Major depressive disorder/a. For the album by Anohni, see a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Hopelessness (album)" href=" wiki/Hopelessness_(album)"Hopelessness (album)/a./strong/em/span/span/div  
table class="infobox" style="font-size: 12.32px; border: 1px solid #a2a9b1; border-spacing: 3px; background-color: #f8f9fa; color: black; margin: 0.5em 0px 0.5em 1em; padding: 0.2em; float: right; clear: right; line-height: 1.5em; width: 22em;"  
tbody  
trth style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center; font-size: 15.4px; background: #cccccc;" colspan="2"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongDepression/strong/em/span/span/th/tr  
tr  
td style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" colspan="2" /td  
/tr  
tr  
td style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" colspan="2"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongFacial features of a person who is depressed/strong/em/span/span/td  
/tr  
trth style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center; background: #eeeeee;" colspan="2"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongClassification and external resources/strong/em/span/span/th/tr  
trth style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" scope="row"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Specialty (medicine)" href=" wiki/Specialty_(medicine)"Specialty/a/strong/em/span/span/th  
td style="vertical-align: top;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Psychiatry" href=" wiki/Psychiatry"Psychiatry/a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Psychology" href=" wiki/Psychology"psychology/a/strong/em/span/span/td  
/tr  
trth style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" scope="row"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="International Statistical Classification of Diseases and Related Health Problems" href=" wiki/International_Statistical_Classification_of_Diseases_and_Related_Health_Problems"ICD/a-a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="ICD-10" href=" wiki/ICD-10"10/a/strong/em/span/span/th  
td style="vertical-align: top;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" .int/classifications/icd10/browse/2016/en#/F32.8" rel="nofollow"F32.8/a/strong/em/span/span/td  
/tr  
trth style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" scope="row"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Diseases Database" href=" wiki/Diseases_Database"DiseasesDB/a/strong/em/span/span/th  
td style="vertical-align: top;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . " rel="nofollow"3589/a/strong/em/span/span/td  
/tr  
trth style="vertical-align: top; text-align: left;" scope="row"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Medical Subject Headings" href=" wiki/Medical_Subject_Headings"MeSH/a/strong/em/span/span/th  
td style="vertical-align: top;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . /cgi/mesh/2017/MB_cgi?field=uidterm=D003863" rel="nofollow"D003863/a/strong/em/span/span/td  
/tr  
tr class="noprint"  
td style="vertical-align: top; text-align: center;" colspan="2"  
div style="text-align: right;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong[a class="extiw" style="color: #663366; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="d:Q4340209" href=" wiki/Q4340209"edit on Wikidata/a]/strong/em/span/span/div  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongDepression is a state of low a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Mood (psychology)" href=" wiki/Mood_(psychology)"mood/a and aversion to activity or a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Apathy" href=" wiki/Apathy"apathy/a that can affect a person's thoughts, behavior, feelings, and a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Subjective well-being" href=" wiki/Subjective_well-being"sense of id="cite_ref-Salmans1995_1-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-Salmans1995-1"[1]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-DSM-5.282013.29_2-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-DSM-5.282013.29-2"[2]/a/sup/strong/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongPeople with a depressed mood can feel sad, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Anxiety" href=" wiki/Anxiety"anxious/a, empty, hopeless, helpless, a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Low self-esteem" href=" wiki/Low_self-esteem"worthless/a, guilty, irritable, angry,sup id="cite_ref-3" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-3"[3]/a/sup ashamed, or a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Psychomotor agitation" href=" wiki/Psychomotor_agitation"restless/a. They may lose interest in activities that were once pleasurable, experience loss of appetite or overeating, have problems concentrating, remembering details or making decisions, experience relationship difficulties and may contemplate, attempt or commit a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Suicide" href=" wiki/Suicide"suicide/a. a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Insomnia" href=" wiki/Insomnia"Insomnia/a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Hypersomnia" href=" wiki/Hypersomnia"excessive sleeping/a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Fatigue (medical)" href=" wiki/Fatigue_(medical)"fatigue/a, aches, pains, digestive problems, or reduced energy may also be id="cite_ref-4" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-4"[4]/a/sup/strong/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongDepressed mood is a feature of some a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Psychiatry" href=" wiki/Psychiatry"psychiatric syndromes/a such as a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Major depressive disorder" href=" wiki/Major_depressive_disorder"major depressive disorder/a,sup id="cite_ref-DSM-5.282013.29_2-1" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-DSM-5.282013.29-2"[2]/a/sup but it may also be a normal reaction, as long as it does not persist long term, to life events such as bereavement, a symptom of some bodily ailments or a side effect of some drugs and medical treatments. A a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders" href=" wiki/Diagnostic_and_Statistical_Manual_of_Mental_Disorders"DSM/a diagnosis distinguishes an episode (or 'state') of depression from the habitual (or 'trait') depressive symptoms someone can experience as part of their id="cite_ref-5" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-5"[5]/a/sup/strong/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit;" /p  
div id="toc" class="toc" style="border: 1px solid #a2a9b1; background-color: #f8f9fa; padding: 7px; font-size: 13.3px; display: table; zoom: 1;"  
div id="toctitle" style="direction: ltr; text-align: center;"  
h2 style="color: #000000; background: none; margin: 1em 0px 0.25em; overflow: hidden; padding: 0px; border: none; font-size: 13.3px; display: inline; line-height: 1.3;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongContents/strong/em/span/span/h2  
span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrong span class="toctoggle" style="user-select: none; font-size: 12.502px;" [a id="togglelink" style="color: #0645ad; background: none; cursor: pointer; text-decoration: underline;" tabindex="0"/ahide] /span/strong/em/span/span/div  
ul style="list-style-type: none; margin: 0.3em 0px; padding: 0px; list-style-image: none;"  
li class="toclevel-1 tocsection-1" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#Causes"span class="tocnumber" style="display: table-cell; text-decoration: underline; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0.5em; color: #222222;"1/spanspan class="toctext" style="display: table-cell; text-decoration: inherit;"Causes/span/a/strong/em/span/span  
ul style="list-style-type: none; margin: 0px 0px 0px 2em; padding: 0px; list-style-image: none;"  
li class="toclevel-2 tocsection-2" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#Life_events"span class="tocnumber" style="display: table-cell; text-decoration: underline; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0.5em; color: #222222;"1.1/spanspan class="toctext" style="display: table-cell; text-decoration: inherit;"Life events/span/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="toclevel-2 tocsection-3" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#Personality"span class="tocnumber" style="display: table-cell; text-decoration: underline; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0.5em; color: #222222;"1.2/spanspan class="toctext" style="display: table-cell; text-decoration: inherit;"Personality/span/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="toclevel-2 tocsection-4" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#Medical_treatments"span class="tocnumber" style="display: table-cell; text-decoration: underline; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0.5em; color: #222222;"1.3/spanspan class="toctext" style="display: table-cell; text-decoration: inherit;"Medical treatments/span/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="toclevel-2 tocsection-5" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#Substance-induced"span class="tocnumber" style="display: table-cell; text-decoration: underline; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0.5em; color: #222222;"1.4/spanspan class="toctext" style="display: table-cell; text-decoration: inherit;"Substance-induced/span/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="toclevel-2 tocsection-6" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#Non-psychiatric_illnesses"span class="tocnumber" style="display: table-cell; text-decoration: underline; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0.5em; color: #222222;"1.5/spanspan class="toctext" style="display: table-cell; text-decoration: inherit;"Non-psychiatric illnesses/span/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="toclevel-2 tocsection-7" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#Psychiatric_syndromes"span class="tocnumber" style="display: table-cell; text-decoration: underline; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0.5em; color: #222222;"1.6/spanspan class="toctext" style="display: table-cell; text-decoration: inherit;"Psychiatric syndromes/span/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="toclevel-2 tocsection-8" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#Historical_legacy"span class="tocnumber" style="display: table-cell; text-decoration: underline; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0.5em; color: #222222;"1.7/spanspan class="toctext" style="display: table-cell; text-decoration: inherit;"Historical legacy/span/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
/ul  
/li  
li class="toclevel-1 tocsection-9" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#Assessment"span class="tocnumber" style="display: table-cell; text-decoration: underline; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0.5em; color: #222222;"2/spanspan class="toctext" style="display: table-cell; text-decoration: inherit;"Assessment/span/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="toclevel-1 tocsection-10" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#Treatment"span class="tocnumber" style="display: table-cell; text-decoration: underline; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0.5em; color: #222222;"3/spanspan class="toctext" style="display: table-cell; text-decoration: inherit;"Treatment/span/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="toclevel-1 tocsection-11" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#Epidemiology"span class="tocnumber" style="display: table-cell; text-decoration: underline; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0.5em; color: #222222;"4/spanspan class="toctext" style="display: table-cell; text-decoration: inherit;"Epidemiology/span/a/strong/em/span/span  
ul style="list-style-type: none; margin: 0px 0px 0px 2em; padding: 0px; list-style-image: none;"  
li class="toclevel-2 tocsection-12" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#Racial_issue"span class="tocnumber" style="display: table-cell; text-decoration: underline; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0.5em; color: #222222;"4.1/spanspan class="toctext" style="display: table-cell; text-decoration: inherit;"Racial issue/span/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="toclevel-2 tocsection-13" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#Sex_differences"span class="tocnumber" style="display: table-cell; text-decoration: underline; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0.5em; color: #222222;"4.2/spanspan class="toctext" style="display: table-cell; text-decoration: inherit;"Sex differences/span/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
/ul  
/li  
li class="toclevel-1 tocsection-14" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#See_also"span class="tocnumber" style="display: table-cell; text-decoration: underline; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0.5em; color: #222222;"5/spanspan class="toctext" style="display: table-cell; text-decoration: inherit;"See also/span/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="toclevel-1 tocsection-15" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#References"span class="tocnumber" style="display: table-cell; text-decoration: underline; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0.5em; color: #222222;"6/spanspan class="toctext" style="display: table-cell; text-decoration: inherit;"References/span/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="toclevel-1 tocsection-16" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#External_links"span class="tocnumber" style="display: table-cell; text-decoration: underline; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0.5em; color: #222222;"7/spanspan class="toctext" style="display: table-cell; text-decoration: inherit;"External links/span/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
/ul  
/div  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit;" /p  
h2 style="color: #000000; background: none; font-weight: normal; margin: 1em 0px 0.25em; overflow: hidden; padding: 0px; border-bottom: 1px solid #a2a9b1; font-family: 'Linux Libertine', Georgia, Times, serif; line-height: 1.3;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan id="Causes" class="mw-headline"Causes/span/strong/em/span/span/h2  
h3 style="color: #000000; background: none; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: none; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.6;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan id="Life_events" class="mw-headline"Life events/span/strong/em/span/span/h3  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongAdversity in childhood, such as bereavement, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Neglect" href=" wiki/Neglect"neglect/a, mental abuse, physical abuse, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Child sexual abuse" href=" wiki/Child_sexual_abuse"sexual abuse/a, and unequal parental treatment of siblings can contribute to depression in id="cite_ref-6" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-6"[6]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-7" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-7"[7]/a/sup Childhood physical or sexual abuse in particular significantly correlates with the likelihood of experiencing depression over the life id="cite_ref-8" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-8"[8]/a/sup/strong/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongLife events and changes that may precipitate depressed mood include a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Childbirth" href=" wiki/Childbirth"childbirth/a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Menopause" href=" wiki/Menopause"menopause/a, financial difficulties, unemployment, work stress, a medical diagnosis (cancer, HIV, etc.), a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Bullying" href=" wiki/Bullying"bullying/a, loss of a loved one, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Natural disaster" href=" wiki/Natural_disaster"natural disasters/a, social isolation, rape, relationship troubles, jealousy, separation, and a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Catastrophic injury" href=" wiki/Catastrophic_injury"catastrophic id="cite_ref-9" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-9"[9]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-10" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-10"[10]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-11" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-11"[11]/a/sup Adolescents may be especially prone to experiencing depressed mood following social rejection, peer pressure and id="cite_ref-12" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-12"[12]/a/sup As well as this, infants who were exposed to their depressed mothers showed growth and development delays at the age of 12 id="cite_ref-13" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-13"[13]/a/sup/strong/em/span/span/p  
h3 style="color: #000000; background: none; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: none; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.6;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan id="Personality" class="mw-headline"Personality/span/strong/em/span/span/h3  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongMeta-analyses show that high scores on the personality domain a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Neuroticism" href=" wiki/Neuroticism"neuroticism/a precede the development of depressive symptoms as well as all kinds of depression diagnoses,sup id="cite_ref-NeuroticismMA_14-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-NeuroticismMA-14"[14]/a/sup also after adjustment for baseline levels and psychiatric history. Depression is also associated with low a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Extraversion" href=" wiki/Extraversion" id="cite_ref-15" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-15"[15]/a/sup/strong/em/span/span/p  
h3 style="color: #000000; background: none; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: none; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.6;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan id="Medical_treatments" class="mw-headline"Medical treatments/span/strong/em/span/span/h3  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongDepression may also be iatrogenic(the result of healthcare), such as drug induced depression. Therapies associated with depression include a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Interferon" href=" wiki/Interferon"interferon/a therapy, a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Beta-blockers" href=" wiki/Beta-blockers"beta-blockers/a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Isotretinoin" href=" wiki/Isotretinoin"Isotretinoin/a, a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Contraceptives" href=" wiki/Contraceptives"contraceptives/a,sup id="cite_ref-16" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-16"[16]/a/sup cardiac agents, a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Anticonvulsants" href=" wiki/Anticonvulsants"anticonvulsants/a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Antimigraine drug" href=" wiki/Antimigraine_drug"antimigraine drugs/a, a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Antipsychotics" href=" wiki/Antipsychotics"antipsychotics/a, and a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Hormone therapy" href=" wiki/Hormone_therapy"hormonal agents/a agents such as a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Gonadotropin-releasing hormone agonist" href=" wiki/Gonadotropin-releasing_hormone_agonist"gonadotropin-releasing hormone id="cite_ref-17" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-17"[17]/a/sup/strong/em/span/span/p  
h3 style="color: #000000; background: none; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: none; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.6;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan id="Substance-induced" class="mw-headline"Substance-induced/span/strong/em/span/span/h3  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongSeveral a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Substance abuse" href=" wiki/Substance_abuse"drugs of abuse/a can cause or exacerbate depression, whether in intoxication, withdrawal, and from chronic use. These include a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Alcohol" href=" wiki/Alcohol"alcohol/a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Sedative" href=" wiki/Sedative"sedatives/a (including prescription a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Mood disorder" href=" wiki/Mood_disorder#Substance-induced"benzodiazepines/a), a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Opioid" href=" wiki/Opioid"opioids/a (including a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Analgesic" href=" wiki/Analgesic"prescription pain killers/a and illicit drugs like a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Heroin" href=" wiki/Heroin"heroin/a), a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Stimulant" href=" wiki/Stimulant"stimulants/a (such as a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Cocaine" href=" wiki/Cocaine"cocaine/a and a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Amphetamines" href=" wiki/Amphetamines"amphetamines/a), a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Hallucinogen" href=" wiki/Hallucinogen"hallucinogens/a, and a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Inhalants" href=" wiki/Inhalants" id="cite_ref-:0_18-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-:0-18"[18]/a/sup/strong/em/span/span/p  
h3 style="color: #000000; background: none; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: none; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.6;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan id="Non-psychiatric_illnesses" class="mw-headline"Non-psychiatric illnesses/span/strong/em/span/span/h3  
div class="hatnote" style="font-style: italic; padding-left: 1.6em; margin-bottom: 0.5em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongMain article: a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Depression (differential diagnoses)" href=" wiki/Depression_(differential_diagnoses)"Depression (differential diagnoses)/a/strong/em/span/span/div  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongDepressed mood can be the result of a number of infectious diseases, a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Nutritional deficiency" href=" wiki/Nutritional_deficiency"nutritional deficiencies/a, neurological conditionssup id="cite_ref-19" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-19"[19]/a/sup and physiological problems, including a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Hypoandrogenism" href=" wiki/Hypoandrogenism"hypoandrogenism/a (in men), a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Addison's disease" href=" wiki/Addison%27s_disease"Addison's disease/a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Cushing's syndrome" href=" wiki/Cushing%27s_syndrome"Cushing's syndrome/a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Hypothyroidism" href=" wiki/Hypothyroidism"hypothyroidism/a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Lyme disease" href=" wiki/Lyme_disease"Lyme disease/a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Multiple sclerosis" href=" wiki/Multiple_sclerosis"multiple sclerosis/a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Parkinson's disease" href=" wiki/Parkinson%27s_disease"Parkinson's disease/a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Chronic pain" href=" wiki/Chronic_pain"chronic pain/a, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Stroke recovery" href=" wiki/Stroke_recovery#Post-stroke_depression"stroke/a,sup id="cite_ref-Saravane_20-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-Saravane-20"[20]/a/sup a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Diabetes" href=" wiki/Diabetes"diabetes/a,sup id="cite_ref-21" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-21"[21]/a/sup and id="cite_ref-22" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-22"[22]/a/sup/strong/em/span/span/p  
h3 style="color: #000000; background: none; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: none; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.6;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan id="Psychiatric_syndromes" class="mw-headline"Psychiatric syndromes/span/strong/em/span/span/h3  
div class="hatnote" style="font-style: italic; padding-left: 1.6em; margin-bottom: 0.5em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongMain article: a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Mood disorder" href=" wiki/Mood_disorder#Depressive_disorders"Depressive mood disorders/a/strong/em/span/span/div  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongA number of psychiatric syndromes feature depressed mood as a main symptom. The a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Mood disorder" href=" wiki/Mood_disorder"mood disorders/a are a group of disorders considered to be primary disturbances of mood. These include a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Major depressive disorder" href=" wiki/Major_depressive_disorder"major depressive disorder/a (MDD; commonly called major depression or clinical depression) where a person has at least two weeks of depressed mood or a loss of interest or pleasure in nearly all activities; and a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Dysthymia" href=" wiki/Dysthymia"dysthymia/a, a state of chronic depressed mood, the symptoms of which do not meet the severity of a a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Major depressive episode" href=" wiki/Major_depressive_episode"major depressive episode/a. Another mood disorder, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Bipolar disorder" href=" wiki/Bipolar_disorder"bipolar disorder/a, features one or more episodes of abnormally elevated mood, a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Cognition" href=" wiki/Cognition"cognition/a and energy levels, but may also involve one or more episodes of id="cite_ref-23" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-23"[23]/a/sup When the course of depressive episodes follows a seasonal pattern, the disorder (major depressive disorder, bipolar disorder, etc.) may be described as a a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Seasonal affective disorder" href=" wiki/Seasonal_affective_disorder"seasonal affective disorder/a. Outside the mood disorders: a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Borderline personality disorder" href=" wiki/Borderline_personality_disorder"borderline personality disorder/a often features an extremely intense depressive mood; a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Adjustment disorder" href=" wiki/Adjustment_disorder"adjustment disorder with depressed mood/a is a mood disturbance appearing as a psychological response to an identifiable event or stressor, in which the resulting emotional or behavioral symptoms are significant but do not meet the criteria for a major depressive episode;sup id="cite_ref-psychiatric355_24-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-psychiatric355-24"[24]/a/supsup class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;":355/sup and a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Posttraumatic stress disorder" href=" wiki/Posttraumatic_stress_disorder"posttraumatic stress disorder/a, an a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Anxiety disorder" href=" wiki/Anxiety_disorder"anxiety disorder/a that sometimes follows trauma, is commonly accompanied by depressed id="cite_ref-25" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-25"[25]/a/sup Depression is sometimes associated with a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Substance use disorder" href=" wiki/Substance_use_disorder"substance use disorder/a. Both legal and illegal drugs can cause substance use id="cite_ref-26" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-26"[26]/a/sup/strong/em/span/span/p  
h3 style="color: #000000; background: none; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: none; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.6;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan id="Historical_legacy" class="mw-headline"Historical legacy/span/strong/em/span/span/h3  
div class="hatnote" style="font-style: italic; padding-left: 1.6em; margin-bottom: 0.5em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongMain article: a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Dispossession, oppression and depression" href=" wiki/Dispossession,_oppression_and_depression"Dispossession, oppression and depression/a/strong/em/span/span/div  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongResearchers have begun to conceptualize ways in which the historical legacies of racism and colonialism may create depressive id="cite_ref-27" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-27"[27]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-28" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-28"[28]/a/sup/strong/em/span/span/p  
h2 style="color: #000000; background: none; font-weight: normal; margin: 1em 0px 0.25em; overflow: hidden; padding: 0px; border-bottom: 1px solid #a2a9b1; font-family: 'Linux Libertine', Georgia, Times, serif; line-height: 1.3;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan id="Assessment" class="mw-headline"Assessment/span/strong/em/span/span/h2  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongQuestionnaires and checklists such as the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Beck Depression Inventory" href=" wiki/Beck_Depression_Inventory"Beck Depression Inventory/a or the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Children's Depression Inventory" href=" wiki/Children%27s_Depression_Inventory"Children's Depression Inventory/a can be used by a a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Mental health provider" href=" wiki/Mental_health_provider"mental health provider/a to help detect, and assess the severity of id="cite_ref-29" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-29"[29]/a/sup a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Semi-structured interview" href=" wiki/Semi-structured_interview"Semi structured interviews/a such as the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Kiddie Schedule for Affective Disorders and Schizophrenia" href=" wiki/Kiddie_Schedule_for_Affective_Disorders_and_Schizophrenia"Kiddie Schedule for Affective Disorders and Schizophrenia/a (KSADS) and the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Structured Clinical Interview for DSM-IV" href=" wiki/Structured_Clinical_Interview_for_DSM-IV"Structured Clinical Interview for DSM-IV/a (SCID) are used for diagnostic confirmation of depression./strong/em/span/span/p  
h2 style="color: #000000; background: none; font-weight: normal; margin: 1em 0px 0.25em; overflow: hidden; padding: 0px; border-bottom: 1px solid #a2a9b1; font-family: 'Linux Libertine', Georgia, Times, serif; line-height: 1.3;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan id="Treatment" class="mw-headline"Treatment/span/strong/em/span/span/h2  
div class="hatnote" style="font-style: italic; padding-left: 1.6em; margin-bottom: 0.5em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongMain article: a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Management of depression" href=" wiki/Management_of_depression"Management of depression/a/strong/em/span/span/div  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongDepressed mood may not require professional treatment, and may be a normal reaction to life events, a symptom of some medical condition, or a a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Side effect" href=" wiki/Side_effect"side effect/a of some drugs or medical treatments. A prolonged depressed mood, especially in combination with other symptoms, may lead to a diagnosis of a psychiatric or medical condition which may benefit from id="cite_ref-30" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-30"[30]/a/sup Different sub-divisions of depression have different treatment id="cite_ref-31" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-31"[31]/a/sup In the United States, it has been estimated that two thirds of people with depression do not actively seek id="cite_ref-32" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-32"[32]/a/sup The World Health Organisation (WHO) has predicted that by 2030, depression will account for the highest level of disability accorded any physical or mental disorder in the world (WHO, 2008).sup id="cite_ref-33" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-33"[33]/a/sup/strong/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongThe UK a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="National Institute for Health and Care Excellence" href=" wiki/National_Institute_for_Health_and_Care_Excellence"National Institute for Health and Care Excellence/a (NICE) 2009 guidelines indicate that antidepressants should not be routinely used for the initial treatment of mild depression, because the risk-benefit ratio is id="cite_ref-34" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-34"[34]/a/sup A recent meta-analysis also indicated that most antidepressants, besides fluoxetine, do not seem to offer a clear advantage for children and adolescents in the acute treatment of major depressive id="cite_ref-35" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-35"[35]/a/sup/strong/em/span/span/p  
h2 style="color: #000000; background: none; font-weight: normal; margin: 1em 0px 0.25em; overflow: hidden; padding: 0px; border-bottom: 1px solid #a2a9b1; font-family: 'Linux Libertine', Georgia, Times, serif; line-height: 1.3;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan id="Epidemiology" class="mw-headline"Epidemiology/span/strong/em/span/span/h2  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongAbout a quarter of a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Medical students" href=" wiki/Medical_students"medical students/a have depressive id="cite_ref-36" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-36"[36]/a/sup/strong/em/span/span/p  
h3 style="color: #000000; background: none; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: none; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.6;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan id="Racial_issue" class="mw-headline"Racial issue/span/strong/em/span/span/h3  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongThere is a racial difference when considering people facing depression in the USA. For example, adult a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="African Americans" href=" wiki/African_Americans"African Americans/a are 20 percent more likely to report serious psychological distress than adult id="cite_ref-37" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-37"[37]/a/sup Also, African-American men suffer from serious chronic illnesses such as diabetes and cancer at much higher rates than white men, and these diseases and disorders are known to be significant risk factors for id="cite_ref-38" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-38"[38]/a/sup By 2016 there is a huge lack of psychological specialists among black people. Whites dominate the psychological and psychiatric professions, as only 2 percent of licensed mental health professionals are African-American, and about three-fourths of these are women. Many African-American men feel uncomfortable revealing their feelings to people who do not share their cultural background, and a shortage of African-American male therapists also means a lack of role models for future scholars who might be searching for a way to give back to their id="cite_ref-39" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-39"[39]/a/sup A research conducted by Sirry Alang, a Pennsylvania Lehigh University assistant professor of sociology and anthropology, shows that many African-Americans see depression as a sign of weakness and not a health id="cite_ref-40" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-40"[40]/a/sup/strong/em/span/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit;" /p  
h3 style="color: #000000; background: none; margin: 0.3em 0px 0px; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0px; border-bottom: none; font-size: 1.2em; line-height: 1.6;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan id="Sex_differences" class="mw-headline"Sex differences/span/strong/em/span/span/h3  
div class="hatnote" style="font-style: italic; padding-left: 1.6em; margin-bottom: 0.5em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongMain article: a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Sex differences in depression" href=" wiki/Sex_differences_in_depression"Sex differences in depression/a/strong/em/span/span/div  
p style="margin: 0.5em 0px; line-height: inherit;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongWomen have a higher rate of major depression than men. While women have a greater proportion of somatic symptoms, such as appetite, sleep disturbances and fatigue accompanied by pain and anxiety, than men, the gender difference is much smaller in other aspects of id="cite_ref-Psychiatryonline_41-0" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-Psychiatryonline-41"[41]/a/sup Instances of suicide in men is much greater than in women. In a report by Lund University in Sweden and Stanford University, it was shown that men commit suicide at a rate almost three times that of women in Sweden, and the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Centers for Disease Control and Prevention" href=" wiki/Centers_for_Disease_Control_and_Prevention"Centers for Disease Control and Prevention/a and a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="National Center for Injury Prevention and Control" href=" wiki/National_Center_for_Injury_Prevention_and_Control"National Center for Injury Prevention and Control/a report that the rate in the US is almost four times as many males as id="cite_ref-42" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-42"[42]/a/sup However, women have higher rates of suicide ideation and class="noprint Inline-Template Template-Fact" style="line-height: 1; font-size: 11.2px; white-space: nowrap;"[a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Wikipedia:Citation needed" href=" wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed"span title="This claim needs references to reliable sources. (October 2015)"citation needed/span/a]/sup The difference is attributed to men choosing more effective methods resulting in the higher rate of id="cite_ref-43" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-43"[43]/a/supsup id="cite_ref-44" class="reference" style="line-height: 1; unicode-bidi: isolate; white-space: nowrap; font-size: 11.2px;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_note-44"[44]/a/sup This research would suggest that women are more likely to discuss their depression, whereas men are more likely to try to hide it. The culture of women being more free to express than men, could be a contributing factor to this phenomenonsup class="noprint Inline-Template Template-Fact" style="line-height: 1; font-size: 11.2px; white-space: nowrap;"[a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Wikipedia:Citation needed" href=" wiki/Wikipedia:Citation_needed"span title="This claim needs references to reliable sources. (June 2016)"citation needed/span/a]/sup./strong/em/span/span/p  
h2 style="color: #000000; background: none; font-weight: normal; margin: 1em 0px 0.25em; overflow: hidden; padding: 0px; border-bottom: 1px solid #a2a9b1; font-family: 'Linux Libertine', Georgia, Times, serif; line-height: 1.3;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan id="See_also" class="mw-headline"See also/span/strong/em/span/span/h2  
ul style="margin: 0.3em 0px 0px 1.6em; padding: 0px;"  
li style="margin-bottom: 0.1em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Behavioral theories of depression" href=" wiki/Behavioral_theories_of_depression"Behavioral theories of depression/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin-bottom: 0.1em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Existential crisis" href=" wiki/Existential_crisis"Existential crisis/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin-bottom: 0.1em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Feeling" href=" wiki/Feeling"Feeling/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin-bottom: 0.1em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Melancholia" href=" wiki/Melancholia"Melancholia/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin-bottom: 0.1em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Sadness" href=" wiki/Sadness"Sadness/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin-bottom: 0.1em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Tripartite Model of Anxiety and Depression" href=" wiki/Tripartite_Model_of_Anxiety_and_Depression"Tripartite Model of Anxiety and Depression/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
/ul  
h2 style="color: #000000; background: none; font-weight: normal; margin: 1em 0px 0.25em; overflow: hidden; padding: 0px; border-bottom: 1px solid #a2a9b1; font-family: 'Linux Libertine', Georgia, Times, serif; line-height: 1.3;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan id="References" class="mw-headline"References/span/strong/em/span/span/h2  
div class="reflist columns references-column-width" style="font-size: 12.6px; margin-bottom: 0.5em; margin-top: 0.3em; column-width: 30em; list-style-type: decimal;"  
ol class="references" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 3.2em; padding: 0px; list-style-image: none; font-size: 12.6px; list-style-type: inherit;"  
li id="cite_note-Salmans1995-1" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-Salmans1995_1-0"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation book" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"Salmans, Sandra (1997). Depression: Questions You Have – Answers You Need. People's Medical Society. a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="International Standard Book Number" href=" wiki/International_Standard_Book_Number"ISBN/a a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Special:BookSources/978-1-882606-14-6" href=" wiki/Special:BookSources/978-1-882606-14-6"978-1-882606-14-6/a./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-DSM-5.282013.29-2" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"^ a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-DSM-5.282013.29_2-0"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up to:/spansup style="line-height: 1; font-size: 10.08px;"a/sup/a a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-DSM-5.282013.29_2-1"sup style="line-height: 1; font-size: 10.08px;"b/sup/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation book" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders, Fifth Edition (DSM-5). American Psychiatric Association. 2013./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-3" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-3"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation web" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" viewarticle/810872" rel="nofollow""Irritability, Anger Indicators of Complex, Severe Depression"/a./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-4" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-4"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation web" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . " rel="nofollow""NIMH · Depression"/a. a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="National Institute of Mental Health" href=" wiki/National_Institute_of_Mental_Health" .gov/aspan class="reference-accessdate". Retrieved span class="nowrap" style="white-space: nowrap;"15 October/span 2012/span./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-5" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-5"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation journal" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"Riese, H., Ormel, J., Aleman, A., Servaas, M.N., Jeronimus, B.F. (2016). a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" 10. .2015.11.012" rel="nofollow""Don't throw the baby out with the bathwater: Depressive traits are part and parcel of neuroticism"/a. NeuroImage. 125: 1103. a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Digital object identifier" href=" wiki/Digital_object_identifier"doi/a:a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" 10.1016% .2015.11.012" rel="nofollow"10. .2015.11.012/a. a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="PubMed Identifier" href=" wiki/PubMed_Identifier"PMID/a a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . .gov/pubmed/26551260" rel="nofollow"26551260/a./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-6" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-6"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation journal" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"Christine Heim; D. Jeffrey Newport; Tanja Mletzko; Andrew H. Miller; Charles B. Nemeroff (July 2008). a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" science/article/pii/S0306453008000693" rel="nofollow""The link between childhood trauma and depression: Insights from HPA axis studies in humans"/a. Psychoneuroendocrinology. 33 (6): 693–710. a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Digital object identifier" href=" wiki/Digital_object_identifier"doi/a:a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" 10.1016% .2008.03.008" rel="nofollow"10. .2008.03.008/a. a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="PubMed Identifier" href=" wiki/PubMed_Identifier"PMID/a a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . .gov/pubmed/18602762" rel="nofollow"18602762/aspan class="reference-accessdate". Retrieved span class="nowrap" style="white-space: nowrap;"20 April/span 2014/span./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-7" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-7"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation journal" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"Pillemer, Karl; Suitor, J. Jill; Pardo, Seth; Henderson Jr, Charles (2010). a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . .gov/pmc/articles/PMC2894713" rel="nofollow""Mothers' Differentiation and Depressive Symptoms Among Adult Children"/a. Journal of Marriage and Family. 72 (2): 333–345. a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Digital object identifier" href=" wiki/Digital_object_identifier"doi/a:a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" 10.1111%2Fj.1741-3737.2010.00703.x" rel="nofollow"10.1111/j.1741-3737.2010.00703.x/a. a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="PubMed Central" href=" wiki/PubMed_Central"PMC/a span class="plainlinks"a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: none !important; padding: 0px !important; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . .gov/pmc/articles/PMC2894713" rel="nofollow"2894713/a/span. a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="PubMed Identifier" href=" wiki/PubMed_Identifier"PMID/a a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . .gov/pubmed/20607119" rel="nofollow"20607119/a./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-8" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-8"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation journal" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"Lindert J, von Ehrenstein OS, Grashow R, Gal G, Braehler E, Weisskopf MG (April 2014). "Sexual and physical abuse in childhood is associated with depression and anxiety over the life course: systematic review and meta-analysis". Int J Public Health. 59 (2): 359–72. a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Digital object identifier" href=" wiki/Digital_object_identifier"doi/a:a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" 10.1007%2Fs00038-013-0519-5" rel="nofollow"10.1007/s00038-013-0519-5/a. a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="PubMed Identifier" href=" wiki/PubMed_Identifier"PMID/a a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . .gov/pubmed/24122075" rel="nofollow"24122075/a./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-9" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-9"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation journal" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"Schmidt, Peter (2005). "Mood, Depression, and Reproductive Hormones in the Menopausal Transition". The American Journal of Medicine. 118 Suppl 12B (12): 54–8. a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Digital object identifier" href=" wiki/Digital_object_identifier"doi/a:a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" 10.1016% .2005.09.033" rel="nofollow"10. .2005.09.033/a. a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="PubMed Identifier" href=" wiki/PubMed_Identifier"PMID/a a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . .gov/pubmed/16414327" rel="nofollow"16414327/a./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-10" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-10"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation journal" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"Rashid, T.; Heider, I. (2008). a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: url(' wikipedia/commons/2/23/Icons-mini-file_ ') right center no-repeat; padding-right: 18px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . /Downloads/apmc/apmc_v2n1/Life%20Events%20And% " rel="nofollow""Life Events and Depression"/aspan style="font-size: 10.71px;"(PDF)/span. Annals of Punjab Medical College. 2 (1)span class="reference-accessdate". Retrieved span class="nowrap" style="white-space: nowrap;"15 October/span 2012/span./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-11" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-11"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation journal" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"Mata, D. A.; Ramos, M. A.; Bansal, N; Khan, R; Guille, C; Di Angelantonio, E; Sen, S (2015). a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . .gov/pmc/articles/PMC4866499" rel="nofollow""Prevalence of Depression and Depressive Symptoms Among Resident Physicians: A Systematic Review and Meta-analysis"/a. a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="JAMA (journal)" href=" wiki/JAMA_(journal)"JAMA/a. 314 (22): 2373–2383. a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Digital object identifier" href=" wiki/Digital_object_identifier"doi/a:a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" 10.1001%2Fjama.2015.15845" rel="nofollow"10.1001/jama.2015.15845/a. a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="PubMed Central" href=" wiki/PubMed_Central"PMC/a span class="plainlinks"a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: none !important; padding: 0px !important; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . .gov/pmc/articles/PMC4866499" rel="nofollow"4866499/a/span. a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="PubMed Identifier" href=" wiki/PubMed_Identifier"PMID/a a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . .gov/pubmed/26647259" rel="nofollow"26647259/a./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-12" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-12"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation journal" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"Davey, C. G.; Yücel, M; Allen, N. B. (2008). "The emergence of depression in adolescence: Development of the prefrontal cortex and the representation of reward". Neuroscience Biobehavioral Reviews. 32 (1): 1–19. a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Digital object identifier" href=" wiki/Digital_object_identifier"doi/a:a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" 10.1016% .2007.04.016" rel="nofollow"10. .2007.04.016/a. a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="PubMed Identifier" href=" wiki/PubMed_Identifier"PMID/a a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . .gov/pubmed/17570526" rel="nofollow"17570526/a./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-13" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-13"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation journal" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"Field, Tiffany (1998-03-01). a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" science/article/pii/S0091743598902936" rel="nofollow""Maternal Depression Effects on Infants and Early Interventions"/a. Preventive Medicine. 27 (2): 200–203. a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Digital object identifier" href=" wiki/Digital_object_identifier"doi/a:a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" 10.1006%2Fpmed.1998.0293" rel="nofollow"10.1006/pmed.1998.0293/a./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-NeuroticismMA-14" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-NeuroticismMA_14-0"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation journal" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"Jeronimus; et al. (2016). a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" 10.1017/S0033291716001653" rel="nofollow""Neuroticism's prospective association with mental disorders: A meta-analysis on 59 longitudinal/prospective studies with 443 313 participants"/a. Psychological Medicine. 46 (14): 2883–2906. a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Digital object identifier" href=" wiki/Digital_object_identifier"doi/a:a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" 10.1017%2FS0033291716001653" rel="nofollow"10.1017/S0033291716001653/a. a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="PubMed Identifier" href=" wiki/PubMed_Identifier"PMID/a a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . .gov/pubmed/27523506" rel="nofollow"27523506/a./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-15" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-15"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation journal" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"Kotov; et al. (2010). "Linking "big" personality traits to anxiety, depressive, and substance use disorders: a meta-analysis". Psychological Bulletin. 136 (5): 768–821. a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Digital object identifier" href=" wiki/Digital_object_identifier"doi/a:a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" 10.1037%2Fa0020327" rel="nofollow"10.1037/a0020327/a. a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="PubMed Identifier" href=" wiki/PubMed_Identifier"PMID/a a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . .gov/pubmed/20804236" rel="nofollow"20804236/a./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-16" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-16"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation journal" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"Rogers, Donald; Pies, Ronald (9 January 2017). a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . .gov/pmc/articles/PMC2729620" rel="nofollow""General Medical Drugs Associated with Depression"/a. Psychiatry (Edgmont). 5 (12): 28–41. a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="International Standard Serial Number" href=" wiki/International_Standard_Serial_Number"ISSN/a a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" issn/1550-5952" rel="nofollow"1550-5952/a. a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="PubMed Central" href=" wiki/PubMed_Central"PMC/a span class="plainlinks"a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: none !important; padding: 0px !important; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . .gov/pmc/articles/PMC2729620" rel="nofollow"2729620/a/span. a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="PubMed Identifier" href=" wiki/PubMed_Identifier"PMID/a a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . .gov/pubmed/19724774" rel="nofollow"19724774/a./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-17" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-17"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation book" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"Botts, S; Ryan, M. a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . " rel="nofollow"Drug-Induced Diseases Section IV: Drug-Induced Psychiatric Diseases Chapter 18: Depression/a. pp. 1–23./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-:0-18" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-:0_18-0"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation book" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"American Psychiatric Association (2013). Diagnostic and statistical manual of mental disorders, fifth edition. Arlington, VA: American Psychiatric Association./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-19" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-19"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"Murray ED, Buttner N, Price BH. (2012) Depression and Psychosis in Neurological Practice. In: Neurology in Clinical Practice, 6th Edition. Bradley WG, Daroff RB, Fenichel GM, Jankovic J (eds.) Butterworth Heinemann. 12 April 2012. a class="internal mw-magiclink-isbn" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Special:BookSources/9781437704341"ISBN 978-1437704341/a/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-Saravane-20" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-Saravane_20-0"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation journal" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"Saravane, D; Feve, B; Frances, Y; Corruble, E; Lancon, C; Chanson, P; Maison, P; Terra, JL; et al. (2009). "Drawing up guidelines for the attendance of physical health of patients with severe mental illness". L'Encephale. 35 (4): 330–9. a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Digital object identifier" href=" wiki/Digital_object_identifier"doi/a:a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" 10.1016% .2008.10.014" rel="nofollow"10. .2008.10.014/a. a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="PubMed Identifier" href=" wiki/PubMed_Identifier"PMID/a a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . .gov/pubmed/19748369" rel="nofollow"19748369/a./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-21" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-21"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation journal" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"Rustad, JK; Musselman, DL; Nemeroff, CB (2011). "The relationship of depression and diabetes: Pathophysiological and treatment implications". Psychoneuroendocrinology. 36 (9): 1276–86. a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Digital object identifier" href=" wiki/Digital_object_identifier"doi/a:a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" 10.1016% .2011.03.005" rel="nofollow"10. .2011.03.005/a. a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="PubMed Identifier" href=" wiki/PubMed_Identifier"PMID/a a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . .gov/pubmed/21474250" rel="nofollow"21474250/a./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-22" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-22"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation journal" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"Li, M; Fitzgerald, P; Rodin, G (2012). "Evidence-based treatment of depression in patients with cancer". Journal of Clinical Oncology. 30 (11): 1187–96. a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Digital object identifier" href=" wiki/Digital_object_identifier"doi/a:a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" 10.1200%2FJCO.2011.39.7372" rel="nofollow"10.1200/JCO.2011.39.7372/a. a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="PubMed Identifier" href=" wiki/PubMed_Identifier"PMID/a a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . .gov/pubmed/22412144" rel="nofollow"22412144/a./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-23" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-23"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation book" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"Gabbard, Glen O. Treatment of Psychiatric Disorders. 2 (3rd ed.). a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Washington, DC" href=" wiki/Washington,_DC"Washington, DC/a: American Psychiatric Publishing. p. 1296./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-psychiatric355-24" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-psychiatric355_24-0"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite id="CITEREFAmerican_Psychiatric_Association2000a" class="citation book" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"American Psychiatric Association (2000a). Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders, Fourth Edition, Text Revision: DSM-IV-TR. a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Washington, DC" href=" wiki/Washington,_DC"Washington, DC/a: American Psychiatric Publishing, Inc. a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="International Standard Book Number" href=" wiki/International_Standard_Book_Number"ISBN/a a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Special:BookSources/0-89042-025-4" href=" wiki/Special:BookSources/0-89042-025-4"0-89042-025-4/a./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-25" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-25"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation journal" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"Vieweg, W. V.; Fernandez, D. A.; Beatty-Brooks, M; Hettema, J. M.; Pandurangi, A. K.; Pandurangi, Anand K. (May 2006). "Posttraumatic Stress Disorder: Clinical Features, Pathophysiology, and Treatment". Am. J. Med. 119 (5): 383–90. a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Digital object identifier" href=" wiki/Digital_object_identifier"doi/a:a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" 10.1016% .2005.09.027" rel="nofollow"10. .2005.09.027/a. a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="PubMed Identifier" href=" wiki/PubMed_Identifier"PMID/a a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . .gov/pubmed/16651048" rel="nofollow"16651048/a./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-26" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-26"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"Zwolinski, Richard and Zwolinski, C.R. a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" /lib/depression-and-substance-abuse-the-chicken-or-the-egg/0003570" rel="nofollow"Depression and Substance Abuse: The Chicken or the Egg?/a /span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-27" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-27"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation book" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"Cvetkovich, Ann (2012). Depression: A Public Feeling. Durham, NC: Duke University Press Books. a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="International Standard Book Number" href=" wiki/International_Standard_Book_Number"ISBN/a a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Special:BookSources/0822352389" href=" wiki/Special:BookSources/0822352389"0822352389/a./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-28" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-28"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation journal" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"Cox, William T.L.; Abramson, Lyn Y.; Devine, Patricia G.; Hollon, Steven D. (2012). "Stereotypes, Prejudice, and Depression: The Integrated Perspective". Perspectives on Psychological Science. 7 (5): 427–49. a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Digital object identifier" href=" wiki/Digital_object_identifier"doi/a:a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" 10.1177%2F1745691612455204" rel="nofollow"10.1177/1745691612455204/a. a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="PubMed Identifier" href=" wiki/PubMed_Identifier"PMID/a a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . .gov/pubmed/26168502" rel="nofollow"26168502/a./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-29" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-29"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"Kovacs, M. (1992). Children's Depression Inventory. North Tonawanda, NY: Multi-Health Systems, Inc./span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-30" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-30"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"Cheog J et al. (Last reviewed 26 August 2010). a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" /library/depression_ " rel="nofollow"Frequently Asked Questions About Depression/a. . Retrieved 11 May 2013/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-31" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-31"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: url(' wikipedia/commons/2/23/Icons-mini-file_ ') right center no-repeat; padding-right: 18px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . . " rel="nofollow"Depression/a. UK National Institute for Health and Clinical Excellence (NICE) October 2009./span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-32" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-32"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . /depression/depression_ " rel="nofollow"Depression Facts/a. .edu. Retrieved on 2015-11-24./span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-33" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-33"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation web" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"Manicavasagar, Vijaya (February 2012). a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . /publications/inpsych/2012/february/manicavasagar/" rel="nofollow""A review of depression diagnosis and management"/a. Australian Psychological Society./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-34" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-34"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . /guidance/cg90/chapter/key-priorities-for-implementation" rel="nofollow"NICE guidelines, published October 2009/a. .uk. Retrieved on 2015-11-24./span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-35" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-35"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation journal" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"Cipriani, Andrew (8 June 2016). a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" journals/lancet/article/PIIS0140-6736(16)30385-3/abstract" rel="nofollow""Comparative efficacy and tolerability of antidepressants for major depressive disorder in children and adolescents: a network meta-analysis"/a. The Lancet. 388 (10047): 881–90. a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Digital object identifier" href=" wiki/Digital_object_identifier"doi/a:a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" 10.1016%2FS0140-6736%2816%2930385-3" rel="nofollow"10.1016/S0140-6736(16)30385-3/a. a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="PubMed Identifier" href=" wiki/PubMed_Identifier"PMID/a a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . .gov/pubmed/27289172" rel="nofollow"27289172/aspan class="reference-accessdate". Retrieved span class="nowrap" style="white-space: nowrap;"10 June/span 2016/span./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-36" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-36"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation journal" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"Rotenstein, Lisa S.; Ramos, Marco A.; Torre, Matthew; Segal, J. Bradley; Peluso, Michael J.; Guille, Constance; Sen, Srijan; Mata, Douglas A. (6 December 2016). "Prevalence of Depression, Depressive Symptoms, and Suicidal Ideation Among Medical Students". JAMA. 316 (21): 2214. a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Digital object identifier" href=" wiki/Digital_object_identifier"doi/a:a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" 10.1001%2Fjama.2016.17324" rel="nofollow"10.1001/jama.2016.17324/a. a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="PubMed Identifier" href=" wiki/PubMed_Identifier"PMID/a a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . .gov/pubmed/27923088" rel="nofollow"27923088/a./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-37" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-37"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation web" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" african-american-mental-health" rel="nofollow""African American Communities and Mental Health"/a. [Mental Health America]. 1 June 2016./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-38" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-38"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation web" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" blog/mental-health/african-american-men-depression/" rel="nofollow""Breaking the Taboo of Depression Among African American Men"/a. [Lucida Treatment]. 12 May 2014./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-39" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-39"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation web" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" blog/mental-health/african-american-men-depression/" rel="nofollow""Breaking the Taboo of Depression Among African American Men"/a. [Lucida Treatment]. 12 May 2014./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-40" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-40"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation web" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" /10040-unseen-depression-plaguing-black-communities/" rel="nofollow""Unseen Depression Plaguing Black Communities"/a. [Blackmattersus]. 25 June 2016./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-Psychiatryonline-41" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-Psychiatryonline_41-0"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation journal" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"Silverstein, Brett (2002). "Gender Differences in the Prevalence of Somatic Versus Pure Depression: A Replication". American Journal of Psychiatry. 159 (6): 1051–2. a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Digital object identifier" href=" wiki/Digital_object_identifier"doi/a:a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" 10.1176% .159.6.1051" rel="nofollow"10. .159.6.1051/a. a class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="PubMed Identifier" href=" wiki/PubMed_Identifier"PMID/a a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . .gov/pubmed/12042198" rel="nofollow"12042198/a./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-42" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-42"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation web" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"Nauert, Rick. a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" " rel="nofollow""Men's Suicide Rate is 3 times that of Women"/a. ./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-43" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-43"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation book" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"Langhinrichsen-Rohling, Jennifer. A Gendered Analysis of Sex Differences in Suicide-Related Behaviors:. University of South Alabama./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="cite_note-44" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; break-inside: avoid-column;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="mw-cite-backlink" style="user-select: none;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#cite_ref-44"span class="cite-accessibility-label" style="user-select: none; top: -99999px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); overflow: hidden; position: absolute !important; padding: 0px !important; border: 0px !important; height: 1px !important; width: 1px !important;"Jump up/span^/a/span span class="reference-text"cite class="citation web" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"AFSP. a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" understanding-suicide/facts-and-figures" rel="nofollow""Facts and Figures"/a. AFSPspan class="reference-accessdate". Retrieved span class="nowrap" style="white-space: nowrap;"16 April/span 2015/span./cite/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
/ol  
/div  
h2 style="color: #000000; background: none; font-weight: normal; margin: 1em 0px 0.25em; overflow: hidden; padding: 0px; border-bottom: 1px solid #a2a9b1; font-family: 'Linux Libertine', Georgia, Times, serif; line-height: 1.3;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan id="External_links" class="mw-headline"External links/span/strong/em/span/span/h2  
ul style="margin: 0.3em 0px 0px 1.6em; padding: 0px;"  
li style="margin-bottom: 0.1em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" /psychological-treatments/disorders/depression/" rel="nofollow"APA treatment page for Depression/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin-bottom: 0.1em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongcite class="citation journal" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"Bennet J. K. (2014). "Psychiatric Services". Cost utility analysis in depression: the mcsad utility measure for depression health states. 51 (9): 1171–1176. a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Digital object identifier" href=" wiki/Digital_object_identifier"doi/a:a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" 10.1176% .51.9.1171" rel="nofollow"10. .51.9.1171/a./cite/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin-bottom: 0.1em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongcite class="citation journal" style="font-style: inherit; word-wrap: break-word;"Stuber J.P; Rocha A.; Stuber J.P.; Rocha A.; Christian A.; Link B.G. (2014). "Psychiatric Services". Concepts of mental illness:attitudesof mental health professional and the general public. 65 (4): 490–497. a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Digital object identifier" href=" wiki/Digital_object_identifier"doi/a:a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" 10.1176% .201300136" rel="nofollow"10. .201300136/a./cite/strong/em/span/span/li  
/ul  
div class="navbox" style="box-sizing: border-box; border: 1px solid #a2a9b1; width: 1677px; clear: both; font-size: 12.32px; text-align: center; padding: 3px; margin: 1em auto 0px; background: #fdfdfd;"  
table id="collapsibleTable0" class="nowraplinks collapsible autocollapse navbox-inner" style="font-size: 12.32px; width: 1669px; border-spacing: 0px; background: transparent; color: inherit;"  
tbody  
trth class="navbox-title" style="padding: 0.25em 1em; line-height: 1.5em; text-align: center; background: #ccccff;" colspan="3" scope="col"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="collapseButton" style="float: right; margin-left: 0.5em; text-align: right; width: 6em;"[a id="collapseButton0" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)#"hide/a]/span/strong/em/span/span  
div class="plainlinks hlist navbar mini" style="font-size: 12.32px; font-weight: normal; float: left; text-align: left; margin-right: 0.5em; width: 6em;"  
ul style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; display: inline; white-space: nowrap; line-height: inherit;"  
li class="nv-view" style="margin: 0px; display: inline; word-spacing: -0.125em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Template:Emotion-footer" href=" wiki/Template:Emotion-footer"abbr style="border: none; cursor: inherit; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-caps: small-caps; background: none transparent;" title="View this template"v/abbr/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="nv-talk" style="margin: 0px; display: inline; word-spacing: -0.125em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Template talk:Emotion-footer" href=" wiki/Template_talk:Emotion-footer"abbr style="border: none; cursor: inherit; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-caps: small-caps; background: none transparent;" title="Discuss this template"t/abbr/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="nv-edit" style="margin: 0px; display: inline; word-spacing: -0.125em;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: none !important; padding: 0px !important; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . ?title=Template:Emotion-footeraction=edit"abbr style="border: none; cursor: inherit; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-caps: small-caps; background: none transparent;" title="Edit this template"e/abbr/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
/ul  
/div  
div id="Emotions_.28list.29" style="font-size: 14.0448px;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Emotion" href=" wiki/Emotion"Emotions/a (a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Contrasting and categorization of emotions" href=" wiki/Contrasting_and_categorization_of_emotions"list/a)/strong/em/span/span/div  
/th/tr  
tr style="height: 2px;"  
td colspan="2" /td  
/tr  
trth class="navbox-group" style="padding: 0.25em 1em; line-height: 1.5em; text-align: right; white-space: nowrap; background: #ddddff;" scope="row"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Emotion" href=" wiki/Emotion"Emotions/a/strong/em/span/span/th  
td class="navbox-list navbox-odd hlist" style="line-height: 1.5em; border-color: #fdfdfd; background: transparent; text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid; width: 1479px; padding: 0px;"  
div style="padding: 0em 0.25em;"  
ul style="margin: 0px; padding: 0.125em 0px;"  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Adoration" href=" wiki/Adoration"Adoration/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Affection" href=" wiki/Affection"Affection/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Psychomotor agitation" href=" wiki/Psychomotor_agitation"Agitation/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Pain" href=" wiki/Pain"Agony/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Amusement" href=" wiki/Amusement"Amusement/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Anger" href=" wiki/Anger"Anger/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Anguish" href=" wiki/Anguish"Anguish/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Annoyance" href=" wiki/Annoyance"Annoyance/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Anxiety" href=" wiki/Anxiety"Anxiety/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Apathy" href=" wiki/Apathy"Apathy/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Arousal" href=" wiki/Arousal"Arousal/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Interpersonal attraction" href=" wiki/Interpersonal_attraction"Attraction/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Awe" href=" wiki/Awe"Awe/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Boredom" href=" wiki/Boredom"Boredom/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Calmness" href=" wiki/Calmness"Calmness/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Compassion" href=" wiki/Compassion"Compassion/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Contempt" href=" wiki/Contempt"Contempt/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Contentment" href=" wiki/Contentment"Contentment/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Defeatism" href=" wiki/Defeatism"Defeat/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="selflink" style="white-space: nowrap;"Depression/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Desire" href=" wiki/Desire"Desire/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Disappointment" href=" wiki/Disappointment"Disappointment/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Disgust" href=" wiki/Disgust"Disgust/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Ecstasy (emotion)" href=" wiki/Ecstasy_(emotion)"Ecstasy/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Embarrassment" href=" wiki/Embarrassment"Embarrassment/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Empathy" href=" wiki/Empathy"Empathy/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Attention" href=" wiki/Attention"Enthrallment/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Enthusiasm" href=" wiki/Enthusiasm"Enthusiasm/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Envy" href=" wiki/Envy"Envy/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Euphoria" href=" wiki/Euphoria"Euphoria/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Stimulation" href=" wiki/Stimulation"Excitement/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Fear" href=" wiki/Fear"Fear/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Frustration" href=" wiki/Frustration"Frustration/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Gratitude" href=" wiki/Gratitude"Gratitude/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Grief" href=" wiki/Grief"Grief/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Guilt (emotion)" href=" wiki/Guilt_(emotion)"Guilt/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Happiness" href=" wiki/Happiness"Happiness/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Hatred" href=" wiki/Hatred"Hatred/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Homesickness" href=" wiki/Homesickness"Homesickness/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Hope" href=" wiki/Hope"Hope/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Horror and terror" href=" wiki/Horror_and_terror"Horror/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Hostility" href=" wiki/Hostility"Hostility/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Humiliation" href=" wiki/Humiliation"Humiliation/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Hysteria" href=" wiki/Hysteria"Hysteria/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Infatuation" href=" wiki/Infatuation"Infatuation/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Emotional security" href=" wiki/Emotional_security"Insecurity/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Insult" href=" wiki/Insult"Insult/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Interest (emotion)" href=" wiki/Interest_(emotion)"Interest/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Irritability" href=" wiki/Irritability"Irritation/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Isolation (psychology)" href=" wiki/Isolation_(psychology)"Isolation/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Jealousy" href=" wiki/Jealousy"Jealousy/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Joy" href=" wiki/Joy"Joy/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Loneliness" href=" wiki/Loneliness"Loneliness/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Desire" href=" wiki/Desire"Longing/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Love" href=" wiki/Love"Love/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Lust" href=" wiki/Lust"Lust/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Melancholia" href=" wiki/Melancholia"Melancholy/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Mono no aware" href=" wiki/Mono_no_aware"Mono no aware/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Neglect" href=" wiki/Neglect"Neglect/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Nostalgia" href=" wiki/Nostalgia"Nostalgia/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Panic" href=" wiki/Panic"Panic/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Passion (emotion)" href=" wiki/Passion_(emotion)"Passion/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Pity" href=" wiki/Pity"Pity/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Pleasure" href=" wiki/Pleasure"Pleasure/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Pride" href=" wiki/Pride"Pride/a /strong/em/span/span  
ul style="list-style-type: disc; margin: 0px; padding: 0.125em 0px; display: inline;"  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Hubris" href=" wiki/Hubris"hubris/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
/ul  
/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Rage (emotion)" href=" wiki/Rage_(emotion)"Rage/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Regret" href=" wiki/Regret"Regret/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Social rejection" href=" wiki/Social_rejection"Rejection/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Remorse" href=" wiki/Remorse"Remorse/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Resentment" href=" wiki/Resentment"Resentment/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Sadness" href=" wiki/Sadness"Sadness/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Saudade" href=" wiki/Saudade"Saudade/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Schadenfreude" href=" wiki/Schadenfreude"Schadenfreude/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Sehnsucht" href=" wiki/Sehnsucht"Sehnsucht/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Sentimentality" href=" wiki/Sentimentality"Sentimentality/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Shame" href=" wiki/Shame"Shame/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Acute stress reaction" href=" wiki/Acute_stress_reaction"Shock/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Shyness" href=" wiki/Shyness"Shyness/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Sorrow (emotion)" href=" wiki/Sorrow_(emotion)"Sorrow/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Spite (sentiment)" href=" wiki/Spite_(sentiment)"Spite/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="mw-redirect" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Stress (psychological)" href=" wiki/Stress_(psychological)"Stress/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Suffering" href=" wiki/Suffering"Suffering/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Surprise (emotion)" href=" wiki/Surprise_(emotion)"Surprise/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Sympathy" href=" wiki/Sympathy"Sympathy/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Chronic stress" href=" wiki/Chronic_stress"Tenseness/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Wonder (emotion)" href=" wiki/Wonder_(emotion)"Wonder/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Worry" href=" wiki/Worry"Worry/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
/ul  
/div  
/td  
td class="navbox-image" style="width: 90px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 2px;" rowspan="3" /td  
/tr  
tr style="height: 2px;"  
td colspan="2" /td  
/tr  
trth class="navbox-group" style="padding: 0.25em 1em; line-height: 1.5em; text-align: right; white-space: nowrap; background: #ddddff;" scope="row"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="World view" href=" wiki/World_view"World views/a/strong/em/span/span/th  
td class="navbox-list navbox-even hlist" style="line-height: 1.5em; border-color: #fdfdfd; background: #f7f7f7; text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid; width: 1479px; padding: 0px;"  
div style="padding: 0em 0.25em;"  
ul style="margin: 0px; padding: 0.125em 0px;"  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Nihilism" href=" wiki/Nihilism"Nihilism/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Optimism" href=" wiki/Optimism"Optimism/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Pessimism" href=" wiki/Pessimism"Pessimism/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Recluse" href=" wiki/Recluse"Reclusion/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; white-space: nowrap; text-decoration: underline;" title="Weltschmerz" href=" wiki/Weltschmerz"Weltschmerz/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
/ul  
/div  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
/div  
div class="navbox" style="box-sizing: border-box; border: 1px solid #a2a9b1; width: 1677px; clear: both; font-size: 12.32px; text-align: center; padding: 3px; margin: -1px auto 0px; background: #fdfdfd;"  
table class="nowraplinks hlist navbox-inner" style="font-size: 12.32px; width: 1669px; border-spacing: 0px; background: transparent; color: inherit;"  
tbody  
trth class="navbox-group" style="padding: 0.25em 1em; line-height: 1.5em; text-align: right; white-space: nowrap; background: #ddddff;" scope="row"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Help:Authority control" href=" wiki/Help:Authority_control"Authority control/a/strong/em/span/span/th  
td class="navbox-list navbox-odd" style="line-height: 1.5em; border-color: #fdfdfd; background: transparent; text-align: left; border-left-width: 2px; border-left-style: solid; width: 1543px; padding: 0px;"  
div style="padding: 0em 0.25em;"  
ul style="margin: 0px; padding: 0.125em 0px;"  
li style="margin: 0px; display: inline;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan style="white-space: nowrap;"a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Integrated Authority File" href=" wiki/Integrated_Authority_File"GND/a: span class="uid"a class="external text" style="color: #663366; background: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent) right center no-repeat, ; padding-right: 13px; text-decoration: underline;" href=" /gnd/4011474-0" rel="nofollow"4011474-0/a/span/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
/ul  
/div  
/td  
/tr  
/tbody  
/table  
/div  
/div  
div id="catlinks" class="catlinks" style="border: 1px solid #a2a9b1; background-color: #f8f9fa; padding: 5px; margin-top: 1em; clear: both;" data-mw="interface"  
div id="mw-normal-catlinks" class="mw-normal-catlinks"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Help:Category" href=" wiki/Help:Category"Categories/a: /strong/em/span/span  
ul style="list-style: none none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; display: inline;"  
li style="margin: 0.125em 0px; display: inline-block; line-height: 1.25em; border-left: none; padding: 0px 0.5em 0px 0.25em; zoom: 1;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Category:Psychology" href=" wiki/Category:Psychology"Psychology/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0.125em 0px; display: inline-block; line-height: 1.25em; border-left: 1px solid #a2a9b1; padding: 0px 0.5em; zoom: 1;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Category:Abnormal psychology" href=" wiki/Category:Abnormal_psychology"Abnormal psychology/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0.125em 0px; display: inline-block; line-height: 1.25em; border-left: 1px solid #a2a9b1; padding: 0px 0.5em; zoom: 1;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Category:Emotions" href=" wiki/Category:Emotions"Emotions/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0.125em 0px; display: inline-block; line-height: 1.25em; border-left: 1px solid #a2a9b1; padding: 0px 0.5em; zoom: 1;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Category:Neuropsychology" href=" wiki/Category:Neuropsychology"Neuropsychology/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0.125em 0px; display: inline-block; line-height: 1.25em; border-left: 1px solid #a2a9b1; padding: 0px 0.5em; zoom: 1;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Category:Depression (psychology)" href=" wiki/Category:Depression_(psychology)"Depression (psychology)/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li style="margin: 0.125em 0px; display: inline-block; line-height: 1.25em; border-left: 1px solid #a2a9b1; padding: 0px 0.5em; zoom: 1;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Category:Psychiatric diagnosis" href=" wiki/Category:Psychiatric_diagnosis"Psychiatric diagnosis/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
/ul  
/div  
/div  
div class="visualClear" style="clear: both;" /div  
/div  
/div  
div id="mw-navigation" style="font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px; text-align: left;"  
h2 style="background: none; font-weight: normal; margin: 0px 0px 0.6em; overflow: hidden; padding-top: 0.5em; padding-bottom: 0.17em; border-bottom: 1px solid #a2a9b1; font-size: 24px; position: absolute; top: -9999px;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongNavigation menu/strong/em/span/span/h2  
div id="mw-head" style="position: absolute; top: 0px; right: 0px; width: 1902px;"  
div id="p-personal" class="" style="position: absolute; top: 0.33em; right: 1em; z-index: 100;"  
ul style="list-style-type: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px 0px 0px 10em; list-style-image: none;"  
li id="pt-anonuserpage" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; background-position: left top; background-repeat: no-repeat; background-image: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent), ; padding-left: 15px !important; color: #707070; line-height: 1.125em; float: left; margin-left: 0.75em; margin-top: 0.5em; font-size: 0.75em; white-space: nowrap;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongNot logged in/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="pt-anontalk" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; line-height: 1.125em; float: left; margin-left: 0.75em; margin-top: 0.5em; font-size: 0.75em; white-space: nowrap;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga accesskey="n" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Discussion about edits from this IP address [ctrl-option-n]" href=" wiki/Special:MyTalk"Talk/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="pt-anoncontribs" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; line-height: 1.125em; float: left; margin-left: 0.75em; margin-top: 0.5em; font-size: 0.75em; white-space: nowrap;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga accesskey="y" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="A list of edits made from this IP address [ctrl-option-y]" href=" wiki/Special:MyContributions"Contributions/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="pt-createaccount" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; line-height: 1.125em; float: left; margin-left: 0.75em; margin-top: 0.5em; font-size: 0.75em; white-space: nowrap;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="You are encouraged to create an account and log in; however, it is not mandatory" href=" . ?title=Special:CreateAccountreturnto=Depression+%28mood%29"Create account/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="pt-login" style="margin-bottom: 0.1em; line-height: 1.125em; float: left; margin-left: 0.75em; margin-top: 0.5em; font-size: 0.75em; white-space: nowrap;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga accesskey="o" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="You're encouraged to log in; however, it's not mandatory. [ctrl-option-o]" href=" . ?title=Special:UserLoginreturnto=Depression+%28mood%29"Log in/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
/ul  
/div  
div id="left-navigation" style="float: left; margin-left: 11em; margin-top: 2.5em; margin-bottom: -2.5em; display: inline;"  
div id="p-namespaces" class="vectorTabs" style="float: left; height: 2.5em; background-image: url('data:image/png;base64,iVBORw0KGgoAAAANSUhEUgAAAAEAAAAuCAIAAABmjeQ9AAAAQ0lEQVR4AWVOhQEAIAzC/X+xAXbXeoDFGA3A9yk1n4juBROcUegfarWjP3ojZvEzxs6j+nygmo+zzsk79nY+tOxdEhlf3UHVgUFrVwAAAABJRU5ErkJggg=='); background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: no-repeat; padding-left: 1px;"  
ul style="list-style-type: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style-image: none; float: left; height: 40px; background-image: url('data:image/png;base64,iVBORw0KGgoAAAANSUhEUgAAAAEAAAAuCAIAAABmjeQ9AAAAQ0lEQVR4AWVOhQEAIAzC/X+xAXbXeoDFGA3A9yk1n4juBROcUegfarWjP3ojZvEzxs6j+nygmo+zzsk79nY+tOxdEhlf3UHVgUFrVwAAAABJRU5ErkJggg=='); background-position: right bottom; background-repeat: no-repeat;"  
li id="ca-nstab-main" class="selected" style="margin: 0px; float: left; line-height: 1.125em; display: block; height: 40px; padding: 0px; background-color: #f3f3f3; background-image: url('data:image/png;base64,iVBORw0KGgoAAAANSUhEUgAAAAEAAABkAQAAAABvV2fNAAAADElEQVR4AWNoGB4QAInlMgFKeRKBAAAAAElFTkSuQmCC'); background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: repeat-x; white-space: nowrap;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan style="display: inline-block; background-image: url('data:image/png;base64,iVBORw0KGgoAAAANSUhEUgAAAAEAAAAuCAIAAABmjeQ9AAAAQ0lEQVR4AWVOhQEAIAzC/X+xAXbXeoDFGA3A9yk1n4juBROcUegfarWjP3ojZvEzxs6j+nygmo+zzsk79nY+tOxdEhlf3UHVgUFrVwAAAABJRU5ErkJggg=='); background-position: right bottom; background-repeat: no-repeat; height: 40px;"a accesskey="c" style="color: #333333; background: none; display: block; height: 1.9em; padding-left: 0.5em; padding-right: 0.5em; cursor: pointer; font-size: 0.8em; padding-top: 1.25em; float: left; text-decoration: underline;" title="View the content page [ctrl-option-c]" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)"Article/a/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="ca-talk" style="margin: 0px; float: left; line-height: 1.125em; display: block; height: 40px; padding: 0px; background-color: #f3f3f3; background-image: url('data:image/png;base64,iVBORw0KGgoAAAANSUhEUgAAAAEAAABkCAIAAADITs03AAAAO0lEQVR4AeSKhREAMQzDdN5/5uixuEKDpqgBjl2f78wd2DVj1+26/h/PfteVMN7zoGebcg1/Y/ZQQAlAUtQCujIJMAAAAASUVORK5CYII='); background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: repeat-x; white-space: nowrap;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan style="display: inline-block; background-image: url('data:image/png;base64,iVBORw0KGgoAAAANSUhEUgAAAAEAAAAuCAIAAABmjeQ9AAAAQ0lEQVR4AWVOhQEAIAzC/X+xAXbXeoDFGA3A9yk1n4juBROcUegfarWjP3ojZvEzxs6j+nygmo+zzsk79nY+tOxdEhlf3UHVgUFrVwAAAABJRU5ErkJggg=='); background-position: right bottom; background-repeat: no-repeat; height: 40px;"a accesskey="t" style="color: #0645ad; background: none; display: block; height: 1.9em; padding-left: 0.5em; padding-right: 0.5em; cursor: pointer; font-size: 0.8em; padding-top: 1.25em; float: left; text-decoration: underline;" title="Discussion about the content page [ctrl-option-t]" href=" wiki/Talk:Depression_(mood)" rel="discussion"Talk/a/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
/ul  
/div  
/div  
div id="right-navigation" style="float: right; margin-top: 2.5em;"  
div id="p-views" class="vectorTabs" style="float: left; height: 2.5em; background-image: url('data:image/png;base64,iVBORw0KGgoAAAANSUhEUgAAAAEAAAAuCAIAAABmjeQ9AAAAQ0lEQVR4AWVOhQEAIAzC/X+xAXbXeoDFGA3A9yk1n4juBROcUegfarWjP3ojZvEzxs6j+nygmo+zzsk79nY+tOxdEhlf3UHVgUFrVwAAAABJRU5ErkJggg=='); background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: no-repeat; padding-left: 1px;"  
ul style="list-style-type: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style-image: none; float: left; height: 40px; background-image: url('data:image/png;base64,iVBORw0KGgoAAAANSUhEUgAAAAEAAAAuCAIAAABmjeQ9AAAAQ0lEQVR4AWVOhQEAIAzC/X+xAXbXeoDFGA3A9yk1n4juBROcUegfarWjP3ojZvEzxs6j+nygmo+zzsk79nY+tOxdEhlf3UHVgUFrVwAAAABJRU5ErkJggg=='); background-position: right bottom; background-repeat: no-repeat;"  
li id="ca-view" class="selected" style="margin: 0px; float: left; line-height: 1.125em; display: block; height: 40px; padding: 0px; background-color: #f3f3f3; background-image: url('data:image/png;base64,iVBORw0KGgoAAAANSUhEUgAAAAEAAABkAQAAAABvV2fNAAAADElEQVR4AWNoGB4QAInlMgFKeRKBAAAAAElFTkSuQmCC'); background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: repeat-x; white-space: nowrap;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan style="display: inline-block; background-image: url('data:image/png;base64,iVBORw0KGgoAAAANSUhEUgAAAAEAAAAuCAIAAABmjeQ9AAAAQ0lEQVR4AWVOhQEAIAzC/X+xAXbXeoDFGA3A9yk1n4juBROcUegfarWjP3ojZvEzxs6j+nygmo+zzsk79nY+tOxdEhlf3UHVgUFrVwAAAABJRU5ErkJggg=='); background-position: right bottom; background-repeat: no-repeat; height: 40px;"a style="color: #333333; background: none; display: block; height: 1.9em; padding-left: 0.5em; padding-right: 0.5em; cursor: pointer; font-size: 0.8em; padding-top: 1.25em; float: left; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)"Read/a/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="ca-viewsource" style="margin: 0px; float: left; line-height: 1.125em; display: block; height: 40px; padding: 0px; background-color: #f3f3f3; background-image: url('data:image/png;base64,iVBORw0KGgoAAAANSUhEUgAAAAEAAABkCAIAAADITs03AAAAO0lEQVR4AeSKhREAMQzDdN5/5uixuEKDpqgBjl2f78wd2DVj1+26/h/PfteVMN7zoGebcg1/Y/ZQQAlAUtQCujIJMAAAAASUVORK5CYII='); background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: repeat-x; white-space: nowrap;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan style="display: inline-block; background-image: url('data:image/png;base64,iVBORw0KGgoAAAANSUhEUgAAAAEAAAAuCAIAAABmjeQ9AAAAQ0lEQVR4AWVOhQEAIAzC/X+xAXbXeoDFGA3A9yk1n4juBROcUegfarWjP3ojZvEzxs6j+nygmo+zzsk79nY+tOxdEhlf3UHVgUFrVwAAAABJRU5ErkJggg=='); background-position: right bottom; background-repeat: no-repeat; height: 40px;"a accesskey="e" style="color: #0645ad; background: none; display: block; height: 1.9em; padding-left: 0.5em; padding-right: 0.5em; cursor: pointer; font-size: 0.8em; padding-top: 1.25em; float: left; text-decoration: underline;" title="This page is protected.  
You can view its source [ctrl-option-e]" href=" . ?title=Depression_(mood)action=edit"View source/a/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="ca-history" class="collapsible" style="margin: 0px; float: left; line-height: 1.125em; display: block; height: 40px; padding: 0px; background-color: #f3f3f3; background-image: url('data:image/png;base64,iVBORw0KGgoAAAANSUhEUgAAAAEAAABkCAIAAADITs03AAAAO0lEQVR4AeSKhREAMQzDdN5/5uixuEKDpqgBjl2f78wd2DVj1+26/h/PfteVMN7zoGebcg1/Y/ZQQAlAUtQCujIJMAAAAASUVORK5CYII='); background-position: left bottom; background-repeat: repeat-x; white-space: nowrap;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan style="display: inline-block; background-image: url('data:image/png;base64,iVBORw0KGgoAAAANSUhEUgAAAAEAAAAuCAIAAABmjeQ9AAAAQ0lEQVR4AWVOhQEAIAzC/X+xAXbXeoDFGA3A9yk1n4juBROcUegfarWjP3ojZvEzxs6j+nygmo+zzsk79nY+tOxdEhlf3UHVgUFrVwAAAABJRU5ErkJggg=='); background-position: right bottom; background-repeat: no-repeat; height: 40px;"a accesskey="h" style="color: #0645ad; background: none; display: block; height: 1.9em; padding-left: 0.5em; padding-right: 0.5em; cursor: pointer; font-size: 0.8em; padding-top: 1.25em; float: left; text-decoration: underline;" title="Past revisions of this page [ctrl-option-h]" href=" . ?title=Depression_(mood)action=history"View history/a/span/strong/em/span/span/li  
/ul  
/div  
div id="p-search" style="float: left; margin-right: 1em; margin-left: 0.5em;"  
h3 style="background: none; margin: 0px; overflow: hidden; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-size: 20.48px; clip: rect(1px 1px 1px 1px); width: 1px; height: 1px; position: absolute !important;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronglabel for="searchInput"Search/label/strong/em/span/span/h3  
form id="searchform" style="border: none; margin: 0.4em 0px 0px;" action=" . "  
div id="simpleSearch" style="width: 20vw; min-width: 5em; max-width: 20em; padding-right: 1.4em; height: 1.4em; margin-top: 0.65em; position: relative; min-height: 1px; border: 1px solid #aaaaaa; background-image: url('data:image/png;base64,iVBORw0KGgoAAAANSUhEUgAAAAEAAAAQCAIAAABY/YLgAAAAJUlEQVQIHQXBsQEAAAjDoND/73UWdnerhmHVsDQZJrNWVg3Dqge6bgMe6bejNAAAAABJRU5ErkJggg=='); background-position: left top; background-repeat: repeat-x;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronginput id="searchInput" accesskey="f" style="direction: ltr; margin: 0px; padding: 0.2em 0px 0.2em 0.2em; border-width: 0px; border-style: initial; background-color: transparent; color: #000000; width: 320px; font-size: 13px; -webkit-appearance: textfield; text-decoration: underline;" tabindex="1" title="Search Wikipedia [ctrl-option-f]" autocomplete="off" name="search" type="search" /input id="searchButton" class="searchButton" style="direction: ltr; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #000000; position: absolute; top: 0px; right: 0px; width: 1.65em; height: 22.3906px; cursor: pointer; text-indent: -99999px; line-height: 1; white-space: nowrap; overflow: hidden; background-image: linear-gradient(transparent, transparent), ; background-position: center center; background-repeat: no-repeat; text-decoration: underline; border: 0px initial initial;" title="Go to a page with this exact name if it exists" name="go" type="submit" value="Go" /strong/em/span/span/div  
/form/div  
/div  
/div  
div id="mw-panel" style="padding-left: 0.5em; font-size: inherit; position: absolute; top: 160px; padding-top: 1em; width: 10em; left: 0px;"  
div id="p-logo" style="position: absolute; top: -160px; left: 0.5em; width: 10em; height: 160px;" /div  
div id="p-navigation" class="portal" style="margin: 0px 0.6em 0px 0.7em; padding: 0.25em 0px; direction: ltr; background-position: left top; background-repeat: no-repeat; background-image: none;"  
div class="body" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 0.5em; padding-top: 0px;"  
ul style="list-style-type: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style-image: none;"  
li id="n-mainpage-description" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga accesskey="z" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Visit the main page [ctrl-option-z]" href=" wiki/Main_Page"Main page/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="n-contents" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Guides to browsing Wikipedia" href=" wiki/Portal:Contents"Contents/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="n-featuredcontent" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Featured content – the best of Wikipedia" href=" wiki/Portal:Featured_content"Featured content/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="n-currentevents" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Find background information on current events" href=" wiki/Portal:Current_events"Current events/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="n-randompage" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga accesskey="x" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Load a random article [ctrl-option-x]" href=" wiki/Special:Random"Random article/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="n-sitesupport" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Support us" href=" wiki/Special:FundraiserRedirector?utm_source=donateuselang=en"Donate to Wikipedia/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="n-shoplink" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Visit the Wikipedia store" href=" "Wikipedia store/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
/ul  
/div  
/div  
div id="p-interaction" class="portal" style="margin: 0px 0.6em 0px 0.7em; padding: 0.25em 0px; direction: ltr; background-position: left top; background-repeat: no-repeat; background-image: url('data:image/png;base64,iVBORw0KGgoAAAANSUhEUgAAAIwAAAABCAAAAAAphRnkAAAAJ0lEQVQIW7XFsQEAIAyAMPD/b7uLWz8wS5youFW1UREfiIpH1Q2VBz7fGPS1dOGeAAAAAElFTkSuQmCC');"  
h3 id="p-interaction-label" style="color: #4d4d4d; background: none; font-weight: normal; margin: 0px; overflow: hidden; padding: 0.25em 0px 0.25em 0.25em; border: 0px; font-size: 0.75em; cursor: default;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongInteraction/strong/em/span/span/h3  
div class="body" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 1.25em; padding-top: 0px;"  
ul style="list-style-type: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style-image: none;"  
li id="n-help" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Guidance on how to use and edit Wikipedia" href=" wiki/Help:Contents"Help/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="n-aboutsite" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Find out about Wikipedia" href=" wiki/Wikipedia:About"About Wikipedia/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="n-portal" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="About the project, what you can do, where to find things" href=" wiki/Wikipedia:Community_portal"Community portal/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="n-recentchanges" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga accesskey="r" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="A list of recent changes in the wiki [ctrl-option-r]" href=" wiki/Special:RecentChanges"Recent changes/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="n-contactpage" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="How to contact Wikipedia" href=" wiki/Wikipedia:Contact_us"Contact page/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
/ul  
/div  
/div  
div id="p-tb" class="portal" style="margin: 0px 0.6em 0px 0.7em; padding: 0.25em 0px; direction: ltr; background-position: left top; background-repeat: no-repeat; background-image: url('data:image/png;base64,iVBORw0KGgoAAAANSUhEUgAAAIwAAAABCAAAAAAphRnkAAAAJ0lEQVQIW7XFsQEAIAyAMPD/b7uLWz8wS5youFW1UREfiIpH1Q2VBz7fGPS1dOGeAAAAAElFTkSuQmCC');"  
h3 id="p-tb-label" style="color: #4d4d4d; background: none; font-weight: normal; margin: 0px; overflow: hidden; padding: 0.25em 0px 0.25em 0.25em; border: 0px; font-size: 0.75em; cursor: default;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongTools/strong/em/span/span/h3  
div class="body" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 1.25em; padding-top: 0px;"  
ul style="list-style-type: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style-image: none;"  
li id="t-whatlinkshere" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga accesskey="j" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="List of all English Wikipedia pages containing links to this page [ctrl-option-j]" href=" wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/Depression_(mood)"What links here/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="t-recentchangeslinked" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga accesskey="k" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Recent changes in pages linked from this page [ctrl-option-k]" href=" wiki/Special:RecentChangesLinked/Depression_(mood)" rel="nofollow"Related changes/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="t-upload" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga accesskey="u" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Upload files [ctrl-option-u]" href=" wiki/Wikipedia:File_Upload_Wizard"Upload file/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="t-specialpages" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga accesskey="q" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="A list of all special pages [ctrl-option-q]" href=" wiki/Special:SpecialPages"Special pages/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="t-permalink" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Permanent link to this revision of the page" href=" . ?title=Depression_(mood)oldid=760131159"Permanent link/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="t-info" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="More information about this page" href=" . ?title=Depression_(mood)action=info"Page information/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="t-wikibase" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga accesskey="g" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Link to connected data repository item [ctrl-option-g]" href=" wiki/Q4340209"Wikidata item/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="t-cite" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Information on how to cite this page" href=" . ?title=Special:CiteThisPageid=760131159"Cite this page/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
/ul  
/div  
/div  
div id="p-coll-print_export" class="portal" style="margin: 0px 0.6em 0px 0.7em; padding: 0.25em 0px; direction: ltr; background-position: left top; background-repeat: no-repeat; background-image: url('data:image/png;base64,iVBORw0KGgoAAAANSUhEUgAAAIwAAAABCAAAAAAphRnkAAAAJ0lEQVQIW7XFsQEAIAyAMPD/b7uLWz8wS5youFW1UREfiIpH1Q2VBz7fGPS1dOGeAAAAAElFTkSuQmCC');"  
h3 id="p-coll-print_export-label" style="color: #4d4d4d; background: none; font-weight: normal; margin: 0px; overflow: hidden; padding: 0.25em 0px 0.25em 0.25em; border: 0px; font-size: 0.75em; cursor: default;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongPrint/export/strong/em/span/span/h3  
div class="body" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 1.25em; padding-top: 0px;"  
ul style="list-style-type: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style-image: none;"  
li id="coll-create_a_book" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . ?title=Special:Bookreferer=Depression+%28mood%29"Create a book/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="coll-download-as-rdf2latex" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" . ?title=Special:Bookwriter=rdf2latex"Download as PDF/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="t-print" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga accesskey="p" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Printable version of this page [ctrl-option-p]" href=" . ?title=Depression_(mood)printable=yes"Printable version/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
/ul  
/div  
/div  
div id="p-wikibase-otherprojects" class="portal" style="margin: 0px 0.6em 0px 0.7em; padding: 0.25em 0px; direction: ltr; background-position: left top; background-repeat: no-repeat; background-image: url('data:image/png;base64,iVBORw0KGgoAAAANSUhEUgAAAIwAAAABCAAAAAAphRnkAAAAJ0lEQVQIW7XFsQEAIAyAMPD/b7uLWz8wS5youFW1UREfiIpH1Q2VBz7fGPS1dOGeAAAAAElFTkSuQmCC');"  
h3 id="p-wikibase-otherprojects-label" style="color: #4d4d4d; background: none; font-weight: normal; margin: 0px; overflow: hidden; padding: 0.25em 0px 0.25em 0.25em; border: 0px; font-size: 0.75em; cursor: default;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongIn other projects/strong/em/span/span/h3  
div class="body" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 1.25em; padding-top: 0px;"  
ul style="list-style-type: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style-image: none;"  
li class="wb-otherproject-link wb-otherproject-commons" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Category:Depression" hreflang="en"Wikimedia Commons/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="wb-otherproject-link wb-otherproject-wikiquote" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Depression" hreflang="en"Wikiquote/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
/ul  
/div  
/div  
div id="p-lang" class="portal" style="margin: 0px 0.6em 0px 0.7em; padding: 0.25em 0px; direction: ltr; background-position: left top; background-repeat: no-repeat; background-image: url('data:image/png;base64,iVBORw0KGgoAAAANSUhEUgAAAIwAAAABCAAAAAAphRnkAAAAJ0lEQVQIW7XFsQEAIAyAMPD/b7uLWz8wS5youFW1UREfiIpH1Q2VBz7fGPS1dOGeAAAAAElFTkSuQmCC');"  
h3 id="p-lang-label" style="color: #4d4d4d; background: none; font-weight: normal; margin: 0px; overflow: hidden; padding: 0.25em 0px 0.25em 0.25em; border: 0px; font-size: 0.75em; cursor: default;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongLanguages/strong/em/span/span/h3  
div class="body" style="margin: 0px 0px 0px 1.25em; padding-top: 0px;"  
ul style="list-style-type: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style-image: none;"  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-af" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="af" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Depressie (gemoedstoestand) – Afrikaans" href=" wiki/Depressie_(gemoedstoestand)" hreflang="af"Afrikaans/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-als" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="als" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Depression – Alemannisch" href=" wiki/Depression" hreflang="als"Alemannisch/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-ar" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="ar" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="span lang="hi-IN"اكتئاب /span(span lang="hi-IN"حالة نفسية/span) – Arabic" href=" wiki/%D8%A7%D9%83%D8%AA%D8%A6%D8%A7%D8%A8_(%D8%AD%D8%A7%D9%84%D8%A9_%D9%86%D9%81%D8%B3%D9%8A%D8%A9)" hreflang="ar"span lang="hi-IN"العربية/span/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-az" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="az" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Çarəsizlik – Azerbaijani" href=" wiki/%C3%87ar%C9%99sizlik" hreflang="az"Azərbaycanca/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-be" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="be" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Прыгнечанасць – Belarusian" href=" wiki/%D0%9F%D1%80%D1%8B%D0%B3%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%87%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%86%D1%8C" hreflang="be"Беларуская/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-be-x-old" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="be-x-old" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Прыгнечанасьць – беларуская (тарашкевіца) " href=" wiki/%D0%9F%D1%80%D1%8B%D0%B3%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%87%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%81%D1%8C%D1%86%D1%8C" hreflang="be-x-old"Беларуская (тарашкевіца) /a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-bs" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="bs" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Depresija (raspoloženje) – Bosnian" href=" wiki/Depresija_(raspolo%C5%BEenje)" hreflang="bs"Bosanski/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-ceb" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="ceb" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Depresyon – Cebuano" href=" wiki/Depresyon" hreflang="ceb"Cebuano/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-cs" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="cs" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Deprese – Czech" href=" wiki/Deprese" hreflang="cs"Čeština/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-cy" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="cy" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Iselder ysbryd – Welsh" href=" wiki/Iselder_ysbryd" hreflang="cy"Cymraeg/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-et" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="et" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Depressioon – Estonian" href=" wiki/Depressioon" hreflang="et"Eesti/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-el" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="el" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Κατάθλιψη – Greek" href=" wiki/%CE%9A%CE%B1%CF%84%CE%AC%CE%B8%CE%BB%CE%B9%CF%88%CE%B7" hreflang="el"Ελληνικά/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-es" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="es" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Depresión – Spanish" href=" wiki/Depresi%C3%B3n" hreflang="es"Español/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-eo" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="eo" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Deprimo – Esperanto" href=" wiki/Deprimo" hreflang="eo"Esperanto/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-ext" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="ext" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Depressión – Extremaduran" href=" wiki/Depressi%C3%B3n" hreflang="ext"Estremeñu/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-eu" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="eu" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Depresio – Basque" href=" wiki/Depresio" hreflang="eu"Euskara/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-fa" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="fa" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="span lang="hi-IN"افسردگی /span(span lang="hi-IN"حالت/span) – Persian" href=" wiki/%D8%A7%D9%81%D8%B3%D8%B1%D8%AF%DA%AF%DB%8C_(%D8%AD%D8%A7%D9%84%D8%AA)" hreflang="fa"span lang="hi-IN"فارسی/span/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-gl" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="gl" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Depresión (psicoloxía) – Galician" href=" wiki/Depresi%C3%B3n_(psicolox%C3%ADa)" hreflang="gl"Galego/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-ko" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="ko" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"우울증 – /span/fontKorean" href=" wiki/%EC%9A%B0%EC%9A%B8%EC%A6%9D" hreflang="ko"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"한국어/span/font/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-hi" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="hi" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="span lang="hi-IN"अवसाद – /spanHindi" href=" wiki/%E0%A4%85%E0%A4%B5%E0%A4%B8%E0%A4%BE%E0%A4%A6" hreflang="hi"span lang="hi-IN"हिन्दी/span/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-id" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="id" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Depresi (psikologi) – Indonesian" href=" wiki/Depresi_(psikologi)" hreflang="id"Bahasa Indonesia/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-he" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="he" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="span lang="hi-IN"דכדוך – /spanHebrew" href=" wiki/%D7%93%D7%9B%D7%93%D7%95%D7%9A" hreflang="he"span lang="hi-IN"עברית/span/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-kn" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="kn" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="span lang="hi-IN"ಖಿನ್ನತೆ – /spanKannada" href=" wiki/%E0%B2%96%E0%B2%BF%E0%B2%A8%E0%B3%8D%E0%B2%A8%E0%B2%A4%E0%B3%86" hreflang="kn"span lang="hi-IN"ಕನ್ನಡ/span/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-la" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="la" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Depressio (psychiatria) – Latin" href=" wiki/Depressio_(psychiatria)" hreflang="la"Latina/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-lt" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="lt" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Depresija – Lithuanian" href=" wiki/Depresija" hreflang="lt"Lietuvių/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-ln" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="ln" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Depression – Lingala" href=" wiki/Depression" hreflang="ln"Lingála/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-lg" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="lg" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Okwenyika omutima – Ganda" href=" wiki/Okwenyika_omutima" hreflang="lg"Luganda/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-hu" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="hu" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Depresszió – Hungarian" href=" wiki/Depresszi%C3%B3" hreflang="hu"Magyar/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-mk" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="mk" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Депресија (расположение) – Macedonian" href=" wiki/%D0%94%D0%B5%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%98%D0%B0_(%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5)" hreflang="mk"Македонски/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-ml" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="ml" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="span lang="hi-IN"വിഷാദരോഗം – /spanMalayalam" href=" wiki/%E0%B4%B5%E0%B4%BF%E0%B4%B7%E0%B4%BE%E0%B4%A6%E0%B4%B0%E0%B5%8B%E0%B4%97%E0%B4%82" hreflang="ml"span lang="hi-IN"മലയാളം/span/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-nds-nl" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="nds-NL" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Depressie (psychologie) – Low Saxon" href=" wiki/Depressie_(psychologie)" hreflang="nds-NL"Nedersaksies/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-ja" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="ja" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"抑うつ – /span/fontJapanese" href=" wiki/%E6%8A%91%E3%81%86%E3%81%A4" hreflang="ja"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"日本語/span/font/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-nn" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="nn" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Depresjon – Norwegian Nynorsk" href=" wiki/Depresjon" hreflang="nn"Norsk nynorsk/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-pa" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="pa" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="span lang="hi-IN"ਬੇਦਿਲੀ – /spanPunjabi" href=" wiki/%E0%A8%AC%E0%A9%87%E0%A8%A6%E0%A8%BF%E0%A8%B2%E0%A9%80" hreflang="pa"span lang="hi-IN"ਪੰਜਾਬੀ/span/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-ps" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="ps" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="span lang="hi-IN"خپگان – /spanPashto" href=" wiki/%D8%AE%D9%BE%DA%AF%D8%A7%D9%86" hreflang="ps"span lang="hi-IN"پښتو/span/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-pl" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="pl" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Nastrój depresyjny – Polish" href=" wiki/Nastr%C3%B3j_depresyjny" hreflang="pl"Polski/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-pt" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="pt" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Depressão (humor) – Portuguese" href=" wiki/Depress%C3%A3o_(humor)" hreflang="pt"Português/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-ro" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="ro" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Depresie (stare) – Romanian" href=" wiki/Depresie_(stare)" hreflang="ro"Română/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-ru" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="ru" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Депрессия – Russian" href=" wiki/%D0%94%D0%B5%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%8F" hreflang="ru"Русский/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-si" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="si" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="span lang="hi-IN"මානසික අවපීඩනය /span(span lang="hi-IN"මනෝභාවය/span) – Sinhala" href=" wiki/%E0%B6%B8%E0%B7%8F%E0%B6%B1%E0%B7%83%E0%B7%92%E0%B6%9A_%E0%B6%85%E0%B7%80%E0%B6%B4%E0%B7%93%E0%B6%A9%E0%B6%B1%E0%B6%BA_(%E0%B6%B8%E0%B6%B1%E0%B7%9D%E0%B6%B7%E0%B7%8F%E0%B7%80%E0%B6%BA)" hreflang="si"span lang="hi-IN"සිංහල/span/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-simple" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="simple" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Depression (mood) – Simple English" href=" wiki/Depression_(mood)" hreflang="simple"Simple English/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-ckb" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="ckb" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="span lang="hi-IN"خەمۆکی – /spanCentral Kurdish" href=" wiki/%D8%AE%DB%95%D9%85%DB%86%DA%A9%DB%8C" hreflang="ckb"span lang="hi-IN"کوردیی ناوەندی/span/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-ta" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="ta" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="span lang="hi-IN"மனத்தளர்ச்சி – /spanTamil" href=" wiki/%E0%AE%AE%E0%AE%A9%E0%AE%A4%E0%AF%8D%E0%AE%A4%E0%AE%B3%E0%AE%B0%E0%AF%8D%E0%AE%9A%E0%AF%8D%E0%AE%9A%E0%AE%BF" hreflang="ta"span lang="hi-IN"தமிழ்/span/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-th" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="th" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="span lang="hi-IN"ความซึมเศร้า /span(span lang="hi-IN"อารมณ์/span) – Thai" href=" wiki/%E0%B8%84%E0%B8%A7%E0%B8%B2%E0%B8%A1%E0%B8%8B%E0%B8%B6%E0%B8%A1%E0%B9%80%E0%B8%A8%E0%B8%A3%E0%B9%89%E0%B8%B2_(%E0%B8%AD%E0%B8%B2%E0%B8%A3%E0%B8%A1%E0%B8%93%E0%B9%8C)" hreflang="th"span lang="hi-IN"ไทย/span/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-tg" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="tg" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Афсурдарӯҳӣ – Tajik" href=" wiki/%D0%90%D1%84%D1%81%D1%83%D1%80%D0%B4%D0%B0%D1%80%D3%AF%D2%B3%D3%A3" hreflang="tg"Тоҷикӣ/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-tr" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="tr" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Umutsuzluk – Turkish" href=" wiki/Umutsuzluk" hreflang="tr"Türkçe/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-uk" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="uk" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Депресія (психологія) – Ukrainian" href=" wiki/%D0%94%D0%B5%D0%BF%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%81%D1%96%D1%8F_(%D0%BF%D1%81%D0%B8%D1%85%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B3%D1%96%D1%8F)" hreflang="uk"Українська/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-vep" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="vep" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Depressii – Veps" href=" wiki/Depressii" hreflang="vep"Vepsän kel'/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-vi" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="vi" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="Sầu – Vietnamese" href=" wiki/S%E1%BA%A7u" hreflang="vi"Tiếng Việt/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-yi" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="yi" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="span lang="hi-IN"דעפרעסיע – /spanYiddish" href=" wiki/%D7%93%D7%A2%D7%A4%D7%A8%D7%A2%D7%A1%D7%99%D7%A2" hreflang="yi"span lang="hi-IN"ייִדיש/span/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
li class="interlanguage-link interwiki-zh" style="margin: 0px; line-height: 1.125em; padding: 0.25em 0px; font-size: 0.75em; word-wrap: break-word;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstronga class="interlanguage-link-target" lang="zh" style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" title="font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"抑郁 /span/font(font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"情绪/span/font) – Chinese" href=" wiki/%E6%8A%91%E9%83%81_(%E6%83%85%E7%BB%AA)" hreflang="zh"font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"中文/span/font/a/strong/em/span/span/li  
/ul  
div class="after-portlet after-portlet-lang"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongspan class="wb-langlinks-edit wb-langlinks-link" style="line-height: 1.125em; font-size: 0.75em; float: right; list-style: none none; text-align: right; padding-right: 0.5em !important;"a class="wbc-editpage" style="background: url('data:image/png;base64,iVBORw0KGgoAAAANSUhEUgAAAAoAAAAKBAMAAAB/HNKOAAAAD1BMVEUZAAD/95eXmqqqrY2NjEIQ0cAAAAAXRSTlMAQObYZgAAACdJREFUCNdjYGBgYGIAASUFENNJCUiqmADZTM5OqExFFZAKRSG4YgBjcwODynSgDwAAAABJRU5ErkJggg==') left center no-repeat; padding-left: 11px; color: #797979 !important; text-decoration: underline;" title="Edit interlanguage links" href=" wiki/Q4340209#sitelinks-wikipedia"Edit links/a/span/strong/em/span/span/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
/div  
div id="footer" style="margin-left: 11em; margin-top: 0px; padding: 1.25em; direction: ltr; font-family: sans-serif; font-size: 16px;"  
ul id="footer-info" style="list-style-type: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; list-style-image: none;"  
li id="footer-info-lastmod" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0.5em 0px; color: #333333; font-size: 0.7em; line-height: 1.4em; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongThis page was last modified on 15 January 2017, at 04:10./strong/em/span/span/li  
li id="footer-info-copyright" style="margin: 0px; padding: 0.5em 0px; color: #333333; font-size: 0.7em; line-height: 1.4em; text-align: left;"span class="hiliteStyle" style="text-decoration: line-through;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongText is available under the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" wiki/Wikipedia:Text_of_Creative_Commons_Attribution-ShareAlike_3.0_Unported_License" rel="license"Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License/a; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" /wiki/Terms_of_Use"Terms of Use/a and a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" /wiki/Privacy_policy"Privacy Policy/a. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the a style="color: #0b0080; background: none; text-decoration: underline;" href=" "Wikimedia Foundation, Inc./a, a non-profit organization./strong/em/span/span/li  
/ul  
/div 


End file.
